


Pet-Sitting, A Good Way to Get Laid

by snowkind



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Oral, Pinch of Minho, Pinch of Threesome, Short One Shot, They are all dweebs, Thomas is so forgetful, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, dog sitting, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkind/pseuds/snowkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll be back in one week and no later, I promise. Take good care of Thomas, okay Mika? Be a good girl and I love you so much. And remember what I told you! If Thomas forgets to feed you or take you out for a walk, feel free to bite his cute butt an-”</p><p>	“Minho, you’re going to miss your flight if you keep on blabbing.” Thomas rolled his eyes once more and crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p>	“Ugh… fine, you’re right. Okay… Bye for real now, Mika. I’ll see you really soon.” The male stood up from his crouched position and dusted off his pants. </p><p>	“Do you have the list of instructions?”</p><p>	“Yes! My God, Minho, I’ve rarely seen you this worried and I can’t believe you’re getting this worried over a dog.”</p><p>	“Yeah well… I’ll see you in a week. Be good.” Minho replied with a cheeky grin and pulled Thomas into a tight embrace. </p><p>	“See you, thanks again!”</p><hr/><p>Thomas rocked on his heels and let out a breathy laugh. </p><p>	“Long story short I offered to dog sit for Minho and I lost the dog.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet-Sitting, A Good Way to Get Laid

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very short one-shot because one-shots seem to be the only thing I can actually finish... Oops!  
> I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Love,
> 
> May ( ˘ ³ ˘ )♥
> 
> P.S. The story is most likely embellished with various spelling errors and grammar issues... I tend to overlook a few things while writing and even re-reading! If you happen to spot any problems, please let me know so I may fix it! Thank you!

            “And here’s a list of instructions in case you still haven’t memorized what I’ve been telling you to do for the past few days.”

            “Thanks, but you honestly don’t have to worry. It’s not like I don’t know how to take care of a dog.”

            “Okay but…”

            “Minho, I’m serious. You don’t have to worry about one. single. thing.”

            “Okay…” The male sighed quietly and fumbled with the strap of his backpack.

            “… Will saying goodbye again make you feel better?” Thomas snickered and rolled his eyes.

            “Yes.” Minho replied quickly and grinned.

Stepping to the side, Thomas allowed Minho to open the front door for the **fifth** time and watched his friend drop to his knees and proceed to baby talk and smother his Husky with kisses and hugs.

            “I’ll be back in one week and no later, I promise. Take good care of Thomas, okay Mika? Be a good girl and I love you so much. And remember what I told you! If Thomas forgets to feed you or take you out for a walk, feel free to bite his cute butt an-”

            “Minho, you’re going to miss your flight if you keep on blabbing.” Thomas rolled his eyes once more and crossed his arms over his chest.

            “Ugh… fine, you’re right. Okay… Bye for real now, Mika. I’ll see you soon.” The male stood up from his crouched position and dusted off his pants.

            “Do you have the list of instructions?”

            “Yes! My God, Minho, I’ve rarely seen you this worried and I can’t believe you’re getting this worried over a dog.”

            “Yeah well… I’ll see you in a week. Be good.” Minho replied with a cheeky grin and pulled Thomas into a tight embrace.

            “See you, thanks again!”

Thomas waved goodbye until the car Minho was driving was finally out of sight. He blew out a breath of relief and stretched his arms over his head before finally heading inside.

            “Your owner must take really good care of you Mik…a?” His sentence slowed down when he realized the dog was nowhere in sight.

            “Mika?” He asked just a little bit louder and strode into the kitchen before making a loop into the living room and then his bedroom and bathroom.  
Okay, there was no way a big Husky like Mika could have just disappeared right under his nose… Unless he was an idiot and forgot to close the door while he was watching Minho drive off and apparently be too oblivious to realize that the dog had just waltzed right out.

            “Oh my God...” Thomas muttered to himself and brought his hands to his face.

Who the Hell could lose a dog in a span of two minutes?

            “Okay, it’s fine Thomas. You just… you just need to find her. It’ll be simple; you just have the small part of the entire city of Los Angeles to look. It’ll be _good_.” He groaned and shook his head.

            “Maybe calling for some help would be good… Yeah, yeah! Calling… definitely not Minho so that leaves…”

He fished his cellphone out of his pocket and pressed the contact of an equally trustworthy person.

            “What is it?”

            “Well isn’t _that_ a nice way to greet someone. Hello to you too, Newt.”

            “Sorry… I’m just kind of busy right now.”

            “With what? It’s a Sunday afternoon. Unless you’re being a good boy and you’re at church.”

            “Oh shut up. Unlike you I’ve actually got a life rather than staying cooped up in my apartment.”

            “Okay, true, but that still doesn’t answer what you’re doing right now.”

Thomas waited for a reply with a grin glued onto his face.

            “What did you need, Tommy?”

            “Heh, well you know how Minho is out of town? And he left Mika with me? Wel-”

            “Bloody Hell…”

            “What! What was that for? I didn’t even get to the worst part.”

            “Nothing. Continue.”

            “Okay, well I’m actually not as bad as a pet-sitter as you might think. I mean Minho left here very happy and entrusted me with the pleasure of taking care of his dog so I would say that’s pretty good and shows I’m a trustworthy friend. And in case you didn’t hear the first time, Minho left here _very_ happy.”

            “Tommy, did you lose Mika?”  
He heard his friend sigh through the phone after a minute of silence.

            “I’ll be over in a few. In the meantime just try to think of all the places you think she might go to.”

            “Okay… Wait wait! I’m gonna check the park nearby so when you get here give me a call and I’ll come back. Sound good?”

            “Alright, see you.”

Thomas ended the call and tossed his phone onto the couch with another groan. He cupped his face again and sighed. It wasn’t _that_ bad of a situation, right?  
He tried to convince himself that he wasn’t a complete ass of a friend and left the house for the park.

The stroll was only a ten-minute walk, and all the while Thomas had kept his eyes peeled for the 40 pound, fluffy ball of Siberian Husky. Unfortunately to no avail BUT the good news was that he managed to find the park without getting lost!  
Thomas shoved his thumbs into his jean pockets and cut through the grass towards the center of the park where the playground was. He whistled a quiet tune to himself and looked around. Maybe he would hear some screaming if someone saw a big dog like Mika roaming around freely. He stopped before fully reaching the playground and spotted a familiar face sitting on a nearby bench.

            “Teresa?” He called out and grinned when the girl turned around.

            “Thomas? Hey!!” She stood up from the bench and approached him with a hug.

            “How are you?”

            “I’m doing pretty well!”

            “That’s good to hear! How is Newt?”

            “Newt? Oh, he’s fine too. He’s actually coming over in a bit to help me out!”

            “Help with what?”

Thomas rocked on his heels and let out a breathy laugh.

            “Long story short I offered to dog sit for Minho and I lost the dog.”

Teresa burst into a fit of laughter and Thomas felt his cheeks heat up a bit.

            “It’s really not my fault though! You know how dogs are and their tendency to… walk.”

Teresa gripped her stomach and continued to laugh until her face turned a cherry shade of red.

            “Teresa!”

            “Okay okay, I’m sorry. It’s just…pff… Ahaha! That’s _so_ like you.”

            “What’s that s'posed to mean?”

            “You can be pretty forgetful and clumsy sometimes.”

            “I am not!”

            “Remember last year before you started dating Newt?”

            “Oh c’mon. That was just one time!”

            “It was basically the **only** time you really needed to remember something and you forgot to read his freakin’ note!” Teresa offered him a smug grin to which Thomas replied with a middle finger.

            “Okay, I’ll admit that I fucked up by forgetting to read it, but I eventually _did_ and now look at us! We’re a happy couple! Besides, who writes old fashion love letters anymore?”

            “Newt does.”

Thomas rolled his eyes and the girl chuckled again.

            “Speaking of Newt,” Thomas decided to change the topic.

            “He said he was going to call me and it’s been at least fifteen minutes already since I left Minho’s house.” He reached into his pocket and felt his stomach drop.  
Maybe his other pocket? Nope. Please please please let it be in the back pocke- nope.

            “Shit.”

            “What?”

            “I gotta go!” Thomas turned on his heels and started to sprint back the way he came.

            “O-Okay, it was nice talking to you! I’ll see you around!” Teresa yelled after him.

Thomas didn’t quite catch what the girl shouted after him since he was bolting back to the house as fast as he could. He felt grateful that he was a relatively fast runner and he hoped that maybe Newt decided to take his sweet time coming over and he wasn’t just idly waiting for—

            “TOMMY!”

Thomas skidded to a stop and pulled a smile when he saw Newt standing in front of Minho’s house.

            “Newt! Oh, it’s such a coincidence to see you here! I didn’t think.” He scratched the back of his head and caught his breath for a moment.

            “I didn’t think you’d be here so soon!” He slowly walked up to where Newt was standing.

            “It’s been almost twenty minutes since I got off the phone with you.” Newt grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

            “Why didn’t you pick up?”

            “O…Oh! Yeah, I totally forgot I left my phone on the couch. Good news though! Well… I checked the park and Mika wasn’t there so we can cross the park off the list of places to check.” He gave the other a cheeky grin. Newt simply scowled.

            “I swear to bloody Hell you just made up that excuse and the excuse of losing Mika just so you could get me to come over.”

            “What’s the supposed to mean?”

            “Well first of all you left the door unlocked when you left and I’m pretty sure I heard Mika barking inside.”

            “What? No way. When I left I checked everywhere and she wasn’t anywhere!”

Newt raised an eyebrow and swung the door open for the both of them to enter. Thomas’ eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the Husky bounding towards him.

            “Mika! Holy fuck, you had me so worried! Where were you hiding?” Thomas embraced the dog and gave her head a good rub.

            “Tommy.”

Thomas looked up and saw Newt still scowling.

            “Aw, Newt! I seriously didn’t know Mika was here! She must’ve gone to the ba… Goddamit. I forgot to check the backyard.”

            “Tommy!”

Thomas stood up and gave the other a pair of big ‘ol puppy eyes. He frowned and offered to hug the other.

            “I didn’t mean to have to drag you all the way out here even though you live less than ten minutes away.”

Newt rolled his eyes. He didn’t seem like he was in the mood to budge a foot. Not even to hug him! Thomas sighed sarcastically and pulled the boy towards him.

            “Seriously though, dude. I didn’t think Mika was still in the house and I lost my shit for a moment because I thought I was the worst friend _ever_.”

            “You’re only realizing that now?” Newt murmured into his chest and Thomas could hear a light chuckle escape from the boy’s lips. He smiled and squeezed Newt.

            “But since you’re here now this is a good opportunity to…”

            “Tommy.” Newt immediately pushed away from Thomas.

            “What! We barely have time in school or even after school!”

            “You mean we _used_ to have time in school until you thought it was a good idea to…” Newt’s voice fell quiet and a scarlet color began to creep onto his cheeks.

Thomas’ lips twitched into a crooked smirk.

            “Until what?” He leaned in again, this time pressing Newt against the hallway wall.

            “The locker room…” Newt muttered and averted his gaze.

            “What about the locker room?” Thomas teased and leaned down to press a gentle kiss on Newt’s neck. He could feel the boy stiffen just a bit when he lips came into contact with his skin.

            “You know what I’m bloody talking ‘bout…” Newt muttered softly and rested his head against the wall as Thomas continued to sprinkle kisses along his neck and throat. A soft groan poured from Newt’s lips when Thomas gently nibbled the sensitive skin just below his jaw.

            “Well since we have time _now_ how about we reenact that locker room scene.” Thomas chuckled and he pressed his lips with Newt’s.

This time a moan escaped Thomas’ own lips when Newt took his bottom lip and began to suck.

A tingle went down Thomas’ spine when Newt pulled away. Thomas opened his eyes, not realizing that he even closed them, and offered a goofy grin. Newt laughed in response and connected their lips once more. He couldn’t get enough of Thomas and his cute dimples.

            “Come on.” Thomas grinned and led Newt to Minho’s bedroom. He closed the door behind them.

            “You can’t be serious.”

Thomas shrugged and nonchalantly pulled off his shirt.

            “Minho won’t even be back for a week. He’ll never know.”

            “Okay, but that’s still a little fucked up, don’t think you?” Newt huffed and raised an eyebrow.

Thomas shrugged again and gestured for Newt to lift his arms up.

            “Sure, but I don’t think Minho would even mind if he did know. And you most certainly don’t seem against it.”

Newt furrowed his brows together and followed Thomas’ gaze to the slight tent that had formed in pants. A flush of red blossomed in his cheeks and Thomas simply laughed. He began to work on unbuttoning his jeans until Newt swatted his hands away and told him he could do it himself.

            “It’s only because you suddenly decided to kiss me and take off your shirt…” Newt finally mumbled when all his clothes were discarded.

Thomas laughed again and gently pushed him onto the bed. The two kissed again, but the change was instantaneous. Rather than the teasing they were doing in the hallway, Newt felt like his lips were being attacked. The kiss was needy and went deep fast. It wasn’t like he _didn’t_ like it, but it most certainly caught him off guard. And with the warmth emanating off of Thomas and the proximity of their bodies… Newt’s eyes fluttered to a close.

            “T…Tommy…” Newt whined his name when the kiss broke.

Thomas hushed him softly and began to trail more kisses down the male’s lean body.  
Newt arched his back so his body could meet the electric kisses that Thomas charged his body with. He could feel himself hardening as the brunet kissed lower and lower.

            “Ahh.. f-fUCK!” Newt choked on the word when Thomas, without warning, stopped kissing his stomach and suddenly took him into his mouth. He instinctively bucked up into Thomas’ mouth and twisted and moaned when Thomas swirled his tongue around his cock and sucked.

Mika started to bark.

At first the two of them tried to ignore it, but then it got to the point where Thomas had to begrudgingly pull away.

            “Dammit…”

Newt sat up, still flustered beyond all Hell with his cock still hard and glistening with both pre-cum and Thomas’ saliva.

            “It’s okay, Tommy.” He panted softly.

            “I’ll go check what Mika wants.” Thomas quickly kissed Newt and then slid off the bed.

The moment he opened the bedroom door his could feel all the color drain from his face.

            “Hey?” Minho looked up from his crouched position as he held Mika in his arms.

            “I, I. I thought you were gone.”

            “I guess I stuck around too long and ended up missing my flight regardless… and I thought _you_ weren’t the type of guy to strip naked in other people’s homes when they weren’t around? I didn’t pin you as the nudist type even though we’ve known each other for all these years.”

Thomas’s cheeks flared up. He quickly covered as much as he could with his hands. He tried to shrug it off casually.

            “Oh, you didn’t know? I uh,”

The door behind him opened and Newt popped his head out.

            “Tommy, is everything alri—”

            “Sup, Newt?” Minho stood up.

            “Uh… welcome home?” Newt squeaked and looked at Thomas with bewilderment and embarrassment.

            “Thanks, it’s nice to see you! Is this my welcoming home present?” Minho flashed the two of them a ridiculous grin and locked the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I just have a [thing for somewhat OT3s where two people are getting it on and the third person of the OT3 just waltzes in](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5960107). ~~Maybe because I have no idea how to write three people doing the diddly doo at once or even just two people for that matter~~
> 
> Thank you for sticking around and for reading this short story to the end!  
> It really means a lot to me when you leave a comment or give this work a kudos, but it really means a lot more to me considering the fact that you've even read one of my works!  
> I am so grateful to have such kind supporters, and I'd just like to thank you all for also bearing with any potential discrepancy in characterization of the various characters I have made!
> 
> Here's a [sort of continuation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7697434) if you're interested!!! 
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you for sticking around and I hope you have a phenomenal remainder of the day!
> 
> P.S. If you have any requests/would like to read about a certain event or AU feel free to leave a comment or message me on my [Tumblr](http://solotrooper.tumblr.com)!


End file.
